The Legend of Tyler!
by Tyler The Hero
Summary: Three teens get sucked into the world of The Legend of Zelda. What could possibly go wrong? Everything. Skyward Sword meets Wind Waker meets Ocarina of Time in this bizarre crossover. Rated-T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NO TIME.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Legend of Zelda series, or anything affiliated with Nintendo. We only own copies of certain games we play for the purpose of enjoyment, which is what this fanfiction is for.**

* * *

The Legend of Tyler!

oo1 - Oh What the F#ck! - oo1

* * *

"WOOHOO! Yeah!" a shout coming out from the nearby Gamestop not even a few seconds later a young teenager came rushing out of the store with his brand new video game.

"I've been waiting for so long! I finally get the play the best Legend of Zelda game ever! Wind Waker!" Tyler screamed into the sky before running down the streets not even caring on who is watching him. Upon his arriving home he burst open door before yelling out, "I'm home!" but he soon remember that he no longer lives with his parents and on his own from now on, "Some 'good parents' there are..."

Letting a soft sigh escaped his lips he walked towards the couch not even bothering to turn on the lights since it won't be actually needed; his flat screen TV that his parents brought him before they left was all the light he needed. Dropping himself onto the couch, inserting the game disc into his Gamecube and quickly taking out his cheat codes that he got off from the internet.

"Hehehe, this is going to be so much fun with these codes! And I can beat the game a lot more faster too."

After skipping through the intro, doing the beginning quests and failing to save Link's sister, he finally decided to use one of his cheats. This first one used to get all the pearls without actually going to the temples and fighting the bosses.

"Up, down, down, right, B- Huh?" The screen went completely black once he had entered it in. "Aw man! It was just the first code! Great now I'll have to buy a new o-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as a hand would stretch out of the TV. He recognized it as the Floormaster from another Zelda game, before it was grabbing the young boy and pulling him into the TV screen.

* * *

Sitting at home playing Skyward Sword on his Wii, Jake was on his way to start Eldin's portion of 'The Song of Hero' quest, having just finished Lanayru's. He wandered Link around the Goron Mine Entry, where he found Golo and decided to talk to him. He pressed the 'A' button quickly, skipping through the text seeing as it was standard information.

"That was pretty wasteful," Jake muttered to himself. He then moved Link to the bird statue next to the Mine Entry and saved before heading back up to the sky.

"Let's go re-stock on potions..." Jake spoke to himself, flying to Skyloft. When he landed Link he ran his way up to the Bazaar to buy more potions from Bertie. He got two heart potions, got a Sacred Shield from the annoying guy, then left the Bazaar and ran back out into Skyloft.

"Which dragon should I do next..." He started to fly out into the skies and looked between the Red tunnel and Green tunnel, deciding to go Green and head to Faron's part of the song now. He went and clicked to land at the bird statue behind the Temple, and began to wait as the screen loaded. There was a strange green bar of light on the screen after a moment which made Jake get up to go check out his TV, hitting the side of it. The screen went dark and a dark-looking hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt and began to pull him forward into the TV.

* * *

"Oh good, Princess Teddy is actually awake to answer my calls."

"Shut up, James. Playing Zelda," Teddy responded, tapping away on the Gamecube controller in his hands as he lounged lazily on his couch.

"Oh ha ha," James spoke on the other line, before a few background noises were heard and then he spoke back up again. "Which game today, Princess?"

"Duh, the best one ever; Ocarina of Time."

"Oh hey I saw online this cool glitch you can do in it," James spoke up, earning Teddy's attention. He paused the game and picked the phone up from the arm of the couch, taking if off of speaker. "Go on..."

"Well there's a few," he divulged, earning a sideways glare at the phone from Teddy. "What part of the game are you at right now?"

"About to go get a fish to enter Jabu-Jabu's Belly."

"There's a glitch you can use to get inside without a fish," James smirked on the other line, moving things around. Teddy assumed he was getting his laptop to read out the directions. He unpaused the game while he waited, heading back up to Zora's Fountain. He stood there in front of Jabu-Jabu and began to wait for James now, picking at a loose thread on his sweater.

"Okay I got it," James' voice came back, followed by the sound of clicking keys. "Okay, so what you gotta do first is stand on top of the railing next to that big fish-bitch."

"Harhar," Teddy replied sarcastic, getting Link up onto the railing. "Now what."

"Get at an angle, then roll-jump off of it into a jump attack. If you do it right the screen will turn dark, and fairy boy will sink into the ground. Then bam; you're in the fish."

"Thanks," he finished, following the steps given and indeed the screen did go dark. After a few moments though nothing seemed to be happening, so cocking a brow Teddy got up from the couch and shuffled over to the TV. "I think it's broke, thanks James."

"Maybe you did it wrong," he divulged, chuckling on the other end of the phone. A strange buzzing sound came from the TV after that, and Teddy turned to look at the screen. And then a large hand reached out and grabbed him, dragging him into the monitor as the phone hung up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME JAMES!"

* * *

**A/N: … So, that's it. We'll let you guess who's OC is whose. I think I just failed the grammar of that. But yeah, it should be pretty easy for those of you who know me. A hur hur. Sarcasm.**

**Zack: Its okay I think my grammar fails too ;w;**

**Vinny: I fail even worse :c I rage all!**

**Kairi: I hope you guys like this. The action parts will come in next chapter, don't worry. Oh and after this chapter we're each going solo. Meaning we each are gonna write one chapter for our OC to adventure through Hyrule. And there will be cool shit. And yaoi.**

**Vinny: Why am the only non-manly one in this! So freaking unfair!**

**Zack: Because : thats just how it works out**

**Kairi: Well technically- actually yeah no. You're the womans. OKAY SO NOW WE LEAVE. -poof-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: STILL NO TIME.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Legend of Zelda series, or anything affiliated with Nintendo. We only own copies of certain games we play for the purpose of enjoyment, which is what this fanfiction is for.**

* * *

The Legend of Tyler!

oo2 - A Hero's Lament - oo2

writer: Tyler The Hero

* * *

Waking up from unconsciousness, Tyler slowly sat up in the lush, deep-green grass and looked around, "Ow... Where the hell am I?"

"Sccr-goink."

Quickly Tyler would turn to the direction of the sound and see the huge, fat, pink pig running towards him in full speed. "Holy shit!" rolling out of the way of the enraged pig as it charges right by him. "What the hell is going on-" looking around the area he is in, he noticed a few very much familiar houses. Wandering off to one of them that was to the far end of the island, he raised an eyebrow at it.

"Isn't this... Link's house? But how... What the hell is going on!?" He shouted, kicking a rock into the one of the brushes near the house. It rustled before he heard a squeal as another pig came out of the brushes, looking at him with a unpleasing look.

"Oh shit..." Tyler would turn his back towards the pig like nothing happened before speeding off away from the mad creature. Diving into the pool that was near the wooden bridge as the pig would stop at the bank before snorting at him and walking off. "Stupid pig..."

Once he was sure the pig was out of sight Tyler climbed out of the pool, getting back up onto the wooden bridge. He looked around to make sure there weren't any more pigs and then began to go back over to Link's house, quickly going inside and shutting the door behind him. "At least I'm safe now.." he said letting a soft sigh leave his lips, a slight scent of what seen to be food. Following his nose, Tyler somewhat found himself in a small kitchen linked up to a two bed, bedroom. Near the stove there would be an elderly woman and little girl about the age of ten, cooking what seemed to be soup.

"That smells really good grandma! I bet it taste even better since your soup is the best in the village!" The girl exclaims, jumping slightly in excitement as her two pony tails bounce around as she jumps. When suddenly the elderly woman looked to the direction of Tyler, causing him to freeze up in place.

"Ah, Tyler you're back! I was wondering if you were going to miss lunch again." said the old lady in a cheerful way.

"Eh? How do you know my name?"

"I'm old, I just know these things," She laughed slightly before walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm just pulling your leg dearie, and you very well know that I'm your grandma. Did you fall off the watch tower again?"

"Well.. Er... Kind of and I also got chased by some pigs" laughing nervously at the thought of it. "But anyway... I'll be needing the family shield for now. Since it is my birthday and all, I also need to look the part don't I?" He lied quickly having remembered Link's part in the beginning of the story. All he needed left would be a sword!

"Of course, of course. I never seen you so hyped up for something like this Tyler. Luckily I finished your outfit just in time." She smiled and shuffled off to the other side of the room where a large wooden chest sat, that she popped open and pulled something out of. Making her way back over she handed it to Tyler which he could clearly see now was a wrapped package of some kind.

"Here you go kiddo. I hope it's the perfect size." Handing the package to him. Opening it up as quickly as he could, it would reveal a green and blue tunic and the family shield. "Thanks a lot grandma! You're the best." Tyler would kissed his grandmother's cheek before running out of the house, having the tunic on somehow after making it outside.

"Now time to continue this adventure! Not sure how I got in the game though..." He whispered softly to himself before looking up and then running off to complete the other quests on the island. "But I'm pretty glad I did! This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

At Orca's household, Tyler walked his way up to Orca and asked him about a sword quickly. "Ah... I see. All young boys about your age always want to learn more about swordsmanship." He spoke in an old voice, before going into deep thought. After a while he walked over to his stand of handmade swords and from those he grabbed the smallest one, that was about enough for Tyler to wield.

"Ah-hah! This should be perfect for a boy you're size." said Orca in a calm voice, handing over the sword to him. "Use it wisely." Tyler raised the sword up into the air, yet again doing the annoying pose that Link is known for. "So awesome! Thanks a lot gramps!"

"Oh good, you are well equipped now to save the children!" A woman called out to Tyler while guiding a small group of parents to him.

"Savewhowhatnow."

"The children have entered the Forest of Fairies at the top of the island and have lost their way! A young soon-to-be Hero like you will be good enough to save them from the monsters!" She jumped around and moved her arms like a monkey as she continued to talk and worry about three little kids lost up in the forest. After a few more minutes of that Tyler just walked around her and the other parents and began the short trip to the top of the island.

Stopping at the front entrance to the forest he took notice of a line of small trees in front of the entrance, blocking the path. "Well, I can see why those kids got lost... The forest entrance got blocked off." He looked down at the sword in his hand as his lips curved into a small smirk, "This is going to be awesome!" He said in a hyped voice before he swung his sword at the small trees, cutting them all down to continue his way into the forest.

"Hello?" Stepping deeper inside the forest Tyler looked around for the three kids, not seeing any. So he decided to walk deeper into the woods. He kept his guard up as he wandered through the forest, when suddenly, he sensed something was watching him. Having his back turned away from a moment a vine from one of the bushes launched at him but Tyler quickly spun around, cutting the vine in half. "I knew it!" He spoke in his head as he got into a fighting position, turning to face the direction of the beast. He listened closely to every rustle of the tall trees' leaves, when finally the monster jumped down from the highest one and landed right in front of Tyler.

His eyes would widen at the sight of it and began to back away slowly, "This can't be! How am I fighting Kalle Demos so early in the game?!" Without his notice, one of it's tentacles launched out at him, grabbing his leg and lifting him off the ground as it started to pull at his tights. Snapping out of his fright he gripped tightly onto his sword and cut the tentacle that was holding him off as he land on the ground with a slight 'thud'.

"Why do I feel like that thing wanted in my pants..." he muttered to himself before rolling out of the way of another one of it's tentacles. Tyler quickly got to his feet and ran around a tree to avoid another tentacle, coming up to the side of it to run his sword through it. It let out a screeching sound and started swinging it's tentacles around wildly, which gave him a chance to cut off another.

"This is gonna be so easy," he boasted to himself before turning to run off behind another tree, barely avoiding another tentacle. Two of the monster's remaining tentacles swung down to the tree to try and crush Tyler but he jumped out of the way easily, turning to slice those off too. It let out a much louder screech than before and stumbled backwards where the flower part of it's body opened up, revealing to him the three missing kids.

"... Ew."

"Oh Tyler! It's you! Thank you for saving us!" Said the little boy with his boogers hanging out from his nose.

"Well go on ahead to meet your parents. They must be worried by now." He said watching the three kids walking out of the now opened exit. After they finally disappeared from Tyler's gaze, he then followed lazily after them as victory music started to played as he walked out.

When he reached outside of the Forest of Fairies he was quickly flagged down by the happy parents who were all mixing cheers and happy exclamations. After two minutes of that they all left and he made his way back down to Link's house where he found his grandma waiting outside for him with a package.

"What's that, grandma?" Tyler questioned the old woman before she thrust the package into his hands and went back inside of the house. He blinked and turned around to meet the sight of a bird-like man flying down and landing next to him. "Hi I'm Quill the Rito! We received word that a young hero-in-training was here and would like to request his help on our home of Dragon Roost!"

"Uh... sure?" Tyler replied apprehensively before Quill began to walk off to the docks where a red and blue boat was resting in the water. "We can use this boat to get back to Dragon Roost Island."

Tyler nodded and followed Quill to the boat where both he and the Rito man got in before he turned to look back at the island. He saw his grandma waving at him from the front door of their house before the boat started up and began sailing onto the Great Sea.

"I hope I don't have to pretend to be Link on Dragon Roost," Tyler muttered to himself as he stored the package he was given inside of a bag. "It's annoying."

* * *

**A/N:**** Am I going to the freaking rape target for EVERYTHING?!**

**Zack: yes o-o**

**Kairi: Uh-huh!**

**Vinny: I hope you two get raped. e.e**

**Kairi: Zack's too manly to get raped. And I'm the Princess so yeah that's gonna happen ;^;...**

**Zack: Yup o-o**

**Kairi: So... I guess on that note, we leave now. OFF WE GO TO WRITE MORE! -shot-**


End file.
